El ocaso de los ídolos
by LourdesHP
Summary: Rose Weasley es una hija de héroes. Rose Weasley es aplicada, responsable y con un gran sentido de la justicia que le impulsa a acercarse a los nuevos marginados de la sociedad. Así conoce a Scorpius Malfoy, forjando un gran amistad. Todo a su alrededor es perfecto: buenos amigos, una familia a la que adora y el novio ideal. Con el paso del tiempo, todos los pilares se derrumban.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: no soy Rowling ni los personajes ni universo de HP son míos.**

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sé que tengo parado "Atrapado en el pasado" y que he comenzado otro longfic, pero es que tenía esta historia rondándome por la mente y quería salir a la luz y lo ha hecho ya y no he podido evitarlo y espero que os guste.**

**Es un Rose&Scorpius pero la trama no queda ahí ni estos son los protagonistas exclusivos de la historia: Lily, Albus, James, Hugo, el clan Weasley, el clan Potter y nuevos personajes tendrán su protagonismo.**

**Va a ser una historia que comienza normal xro q oscurece con el paso de los años. El mundo mágico volverá a caer y arrastrará a muchos d nuestros protagonistas.**

**Comienzo con una escena "futurista" y el siguiente capítulo empieza años atrás, cuando ambos van a Hogwarts.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

El fuerte viento de una gélida noche de diciembre mecía las copas de los pinos arrancándole sonoros silbidos. Rose tiritaba, sentada en una roca, con los azules ojos anegados en un mar de silenciosas lágrimas. El tiempo lo curaba todo. El tiempo la había curado de espantos. Pero el dolor era intenso, perenne; se había agarrado con fuerza en lo que suponía era su corazón y le golpeaba sin compasión ni piedad.

De repente, escuchó el crujir de unas ramas secas y se volteó rápidamente. Algunos mechones rojos se le quedaron pegados al rostro a consecuencia de las lágrimas y cuando sus dedos rozaron las suaves mejillas, los sintió como témpanos de hielo rasgándole la piel. No se había dado cuenta del frío que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

—Tú…

Su voz sonó más rota de lo que le hubiera gustado. Con desagrado y rabia, escudriñó el rostro que la miraba a través de unos ojos grises que en un pasado, recordaba, habían tenido otro brillo. Antes de que ella cambiara. Antes de que él mutara a una persona que se le hacía desconocida y despreciable.

—Ponte esto —le dijo el joven acercándose a ella y rodeándola con una pesada túnica—. Te vas a congelar.

—¡No me toques! No… no te atrevas a rozarme con tus asquerosas manos de asesino —gritó Rose dando varios pasos torpes hacia atrás y chocando con el rígido tronco de un árbol.

Ahora el sonido de la copa de los pinos era más fuerte. Y el latir de su corazón también. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Desearía tener la fuerza suficiente para sacar su varita, inmovilizarlo allí mismo y llamar a su tío pero esa fuerza se había ido, y en su lugar un fuerte dolor se había instalado en todo su cuerpo. Observó cómo se acercaba. El pelo rubio, lacio, lo tenía más largo de aquella época en que tenerlo frente a frente no le atormentaba. Su nariz, recta y afilada, parecía lo único inalterable de su rostro. Sus labios tenían una expresión seria y dura que le daban un aspecto feroz. La expresión de sus grises ojos era lo más irreconocible.

—No seas idiota, Rose. Vengo a ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? —dijo la joven pelirroja, tiritando de frío pero encolerizada por la furia—. ¿Ya se aburrió de ti? ¡No eres más que un títere, un depravado, un ase... a…!

—¿Por qué no acabas la frase, Rose? —dijo el rubio acercándose lentamente a ella y acariciándole la fría mejilla con el dorso de su mano, cubierta por un guante negro. Ahora sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa que a la joven se le antojó cínica y burlona—. No es propio de ti quedarte con las frases a medias.

—¡Asesino! ¡Sucio asesino! ¡Sé lo que has hecho! —aulló Rose como un animal herido—. No sé… qué vienes a hacer aquí. No te perdono ni a ti ni a ella y pagaréis.

—No me la nombres, no tienes ni idea —le cortó el joven.

—No quiero volverte a ver, Malfoy, porque entonces… entonces usaré mi varita y lo pasarás muy mal, te lo aseguro.

Rose se recompuso. Recuperó la determinación en sus enormes ojos y con el dobladillo de su jersey se secó la cara. Dio unos pasos, los suficientes para alejarse de Scorpius y lo miró una última vez. Malfoy fue consciente de lo que esos ojos azules decían sin necesidad de que unos labios pusieran en palabras lo que la mente escondía. Decepción.

—Rose… quiero que sepas que lo siento —dijo Scorpius.

Rose no se dio cuenta, por la lobreguez de la noche, que los ojos de su antiguo amante estaban más acuosos de lo normal y que su voz tembló levemente al pronunciar su nombre.

—Siempre te he querido a ti. Solo quería que… lo supieras —terminó Malfoy.

La joven Weasley dejó escapar una carcajada triste y cargada de ironía. Lo miró con dureza y se mantuvo en su lugar, rígida.

—Esta vez, tus trucos no te servirán, Malfoy. La próxima vez no te dejaré escapar y —Rose tragó saliva, levantó el mentón y habló con una seguridad que helaba más que el frío de esa noche— espero que te pudras en Azkaban.

Lo siguiente que vio Scorpius fue cómo Rose Weasley desaparecía y lo dejaba en la más absoluta soledad. Y esta vez sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Que os parecio?**

**Por favor, dejad review si os gusta y estais interesados en que continue la historia. Solo diré que tiene varias sorpresitas.**


	2. El comienzo

ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo. Aquí es donde comienza todo, el epílogo es una escena del futuro. Los primeros años en Hogwarts pasarán más rápido aunque me he detenido más en este y el proceso de selección.

Habrá romance, sí; pero ser pacientes porque ahora solo tienen 11 años. Y habrá más cosas, donde muchos otros personajes gozarán de protagonismo decisivo. Espero que os guste.

**Gracias a Annie Thompson, Rose-Malfoy94, Rossett, Leprechaun07 y Bella Valentia por comentar. Os dedico este capítulo a vosotras.**

* * *

Rose llevaba despierta dos horas. Todo en su habitación estaba impecablemente ordenado y le había dado tiempo de revisar por quinta vez consecutiva, mientras los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por los resquicios de la cortina, el contenido de su baúl. Sentía el continuo y sonoro martilleo de su corazón como si quisiera escapársele del cuerpo.

Era uno de septiembre. Rose Hermione Granger tenía 11 años. Por fin iría a Hogwarts.

Tras echar un último vistazo a las túnicas pulcramente apiladas en el contenido del baúl y los libros, con su fuerte olor a nuevo; se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo. Temía que la noche en vela le hubiera producido unas terribles ojeras que, sin duda, sus padres advertirían nada más verla. Y no quería preocuparlos con el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba.

La imagen de una niña de mediana estatura, complexión delgada, pelo encrespado y rojo como el fuego (herencia de su madre, por la forma; y de su padre, por el fuerte color) y unos enormes ojos azules enmarcados en largas pestañas le saludaron. Se notó más pálida de costumbre. Rápidamente se pellizcó los mofletes para intentar darles un aspecto más rosáceo. Su intento quedó en vano y arrugó la frente, contrariada, en un gesto típico de su padre.

Estaba tan ocupada en la contemplación del aspecto que ofrecía, no por coquetería, sino por la creciente preocupación de que sus padres descubrieran que había pasado la noche en vela; que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su habitación se había abierto como si un pequeño huracán la abriera de un golpe. Sobresaltada, giró sobre sí misma y vio al pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que le sonreía en pijama.

—¡Hugo! —dijo Rose acercándose a su hermano menor—. Me has asustado.

—¡Llévame a Hogwarts! —le suplicó el pequeño, enlazando sus manos a la menuda cintura de su hermana.

Rose no pudo evitar que una comprensiva sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Cuánto había suplicado el año anterior a sus primos James y Louis para ir junto a ellos al mágico castillo.

—Solo te queda un año, enano. En la carta no aparecía tu nombre —añadió la pelirroja revolviéndole el cabello con ternura.

—¡Pues pienso acompañarte al andén 9 y ¾! —aseguró Hugo.

—Pero, ¿no pensarás hacerlo en pijama? —dijo Rose viendo la indumentaria de su hermano menor. La carne de uno de sus níveos tobillos estaba visible a consecuencia de llevar mal colocado el pantalón, evidencia clara de que acababa de salir corriendo de la cama para adentrarse al cuarto de su hermana.

—Voy a vestirme, pero no os vayáis sin mí. ¡Júramelo, Rose! —exigió Hugo con una mirada suplicante.

—No, enano; pero date prisa. Los tíos Harry y Ginny quedaron con papás…

—¡Ya voy! —le cortó el pequeño e inmediatamente abandonó el cuarto.

No había hecho más que salir cuando Ron Weasley, con la mirada emocionada, apareció retrepado contra el umbral, observando a su pequeña hija y recordando —intentando— traer a la mente viejos recuerdos. Recuerdos de cuando él era tan solo un niño de 11 años que emprendía la mayor aventura de su vida.

—Papá, no me mires así —dijo Rose, avergonzada, pero con una radiante sonrisa en su infantil rostro.

—Eres igual que tu madre. Seguro que ella tenía listo su baúl días antes de partir.

—Concretamente, una semana —intervino una voz femenina.

Hermione apareció con un moño que recogía su alborotado cabello castaño, besó a su marido y se acercó a Rose para evaluarla. Nada más tenerla delante, le dio un fuerte abrazo y le sonrió al reconocer en los azules ojos de su hija la emoción que la embargaba.

—Tu hermano se ha vestido rapidísimo, será mejor que salgamos, ¿no crees, cielo?

Rose asintió y tras una última mirada a su acogedor cuarto, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de un papel de tono coral que daba calidez al cuarto; cerró el baúl para comenzar su gran aventura. Su padre se apresuró a su altura y con un rápido gesto de varita, hizo levitar el baúl.

—¿Cómo iremos? —preguntó Rose, intentando sacar un tema de conversación que la hiciera olvidarse de los nervios que retorcían su estómago.

—Oh, pienso usar mi recién adquirida licencia de donductor.

—Conductor —le corrigió Hermione, con su voz suave.

—Lo he hecho a propósito —dijo Ron, guiñándole un ojo a su pequeña hija, que lo seguía a los talones—. Esta vez tu madre no ha tardado ni un segundo en corregirme.

—¡Ron! —le reprochó Hermione, pero al mirarlo; ambos estallaron en risas y Rose se sintió mucho más relajada.

Los nervios parecían haberse quedado en el rellano de la casita de campo cuando el coche arrancó llevando al matrimonio Weasley-Granger, junto a sus hijos, hacia la estación King's Cross.

O

—¡Están allí, están allí! —gritó Hugo, con excesivo entusiasmo, tirando de la chaqueta de su madre.

Ron ensanchó la sonrisa y saludó a Harry con un gran apretón de manos. Inmediatamente, apareció James como un huracán, conduciendo su carro como si de uno de esos coches muggles de carrera se tratara. Después, le siguieron Ginny, que saludó con cordialidad a su hermano y cuñada. Lily parecía tan entusiasmada como Hugo y pronto se pusieron a hablar sobre a qué casas irían sus hermanos. Albus, al contrario, parecía tener el mismo nudo opresor en la garganta que sentía Rose. La pelirroja lo sonrió y sus nervios se calmaron cuando Albus le devolvió la sonrisa. Por lo menos, no estaría sola en su curso. Poco duró su estado de efímera tranquilidad; observando las decenas de niños y adolescentes que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta de la conversación de sus padres y tíos hasta que la voz de su padre la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—No quiero que te sientas presionada —dijo Ron—, pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor, te desheredo.

La bola de nervios que Rose tenía en la garganta pareció aumentar como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo _Engorgio_.

—¡Ron! —le regañó Hermione.

Lily y Hugo rieron, mientras que Rose y el propio Albus palidecieron ante tales palabras. Por lo poco que había escuchado, Rose sabía que su primo James llevaba tiempo chinchando a Albus con la idea de ir a Slytherin. Rose no sabía qué pensar acerca de esa casa. Era hija de héroes de guerra, era mucho lo que sabía sobre esas épocas oscuras. Había escuchado cientos de veces los prejuicios de su padre hacia todo miembro de Slytherin y conocía nombres de familias malditos. Malditos como sus mismos apellido eran benditos y motivo de alegría allá donde fuera. No por nada sus padres y tíos tenían su propio cromo de ranas de chocolate, narrando muy por encima las heroicas aventuras que acometieron en su adolescencia.

¿Qué esperaban de la hija de unos héroes de guerra? Sus padres habían dejado el palmarés muy alto y no podía evitar sentirse como un pequeño insecto del que se esperan grandes cosas. Sin embargo, ¿qué esperaba ella de esos, los "malditos", los del otro bando? Había escuchado cientos de veces los apellidos Malfoy, Nott, Avery, Lestrange, Selwyn, etc. ¿Todo lo que entraba en Slytherin salía podrido? Pensó en su familia y ninguno de sus otros primos había estado en Slytherin. No, ella no compartía el humor de su primo James. No sabía nada más que cosas malas de esa casa, pero tampoco tenía un conocimiento que viniera de su propia observación. A su temprana edad había adquirido la habilidad, sobre todo gracias a su madre, de no juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas.

—¡Mira quiénes han venido! —la voz socarrona de su padre la sacó de sus cavilaciones y miró hacia el lugar que su progenitor indicaba.

Un hombre alto, de abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta el cuello, pronunciadas entradas que acentuaban sus angulosas facciones; se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de ellos. Estaba acompañado por una mujer muy bella, de cabello castaño, con túnica ceñida de un tono verde botella y ojos almendrados. Al lado de la madre estaba sin duda el hijo de aquellos.

Malfoy.

Rose rápidamente los ubicó. Había escuchado hablar de ellos. Había visto algunas fotos del hombre adulto en antiguos periódicos en los conocidos juicios de postguerra. El tiempo había conseguido que la imagen de Draco Malfoy cambiara, pero ella podía reconocer al pequeño rubio de ojos grises como su hijo. Era tan parecido al padre como su primo Albus se parecía a su tío Harry.

—Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius —murmuró Ron—. Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.

Rose no comprendía cómo el nudo que atravesaba su garganta no había estallado ya. ¿Tenía que superarlo? ¿Era una carrera? ¿Acaso su padre volvía a estar bromeando? La imagen de gente enmascarada acudió rauda a su mente. Ese hombre, que saludaba a su tío con un tosco gesto de cabeza y se giraba, había sido un mortífago. El padre del tal Draco Malfoy había sido uno de los seguidores más cercanos del que se hacía llamar lord Voldemort. Sintió un pánico horrible ante las palabras de su padre. ¿Acaso los hijos son continuaciones, como un brazo, de los padres? ¿Acaso esa vieja rivalidad debería seguir e incrementarse? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín que ella no quería saber nada de ese tal Scorpius Malfoy!

—Haz el favor, Ron —protestó Hermione, entre severa y divertida—. ¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya empezado el curso!

Rose respiró más aliviada pero sin dejar de observar, de reojo y disimuladamente, a los que la sociedad mágica consideraba "malditos". Ellos eran héroes de guerra. Ninguno de ellos, de esa generación, había dado motivos para un apelativo u otro; solo el tiempo tiñería sus nombres con otros matices.

—Tienes razón; perdóname —se disculpó su padre, aunque no pudo evitar añadir—. Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre limpia.

Rose Weasley enrojeció de los pies a la cabeza y apartó la mirada de la rubia nuca del tal Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Casada con un Malfoy? Le agradaba el humor de su padre, pero en esos momentos le hubiera gustado que la conversación cambiara radicalmente. Su deseo pareció completamente satisfecho cuando su primo James volvió a aparecer. Ya se había librado del baúl, la lechuza y el carrito, y era evidente que tenía un montón de noticias que contarles.

—Teddy está ahí —dijo casi sin aliento, señalando hacia atrás—. ¡Acabo de verlo! ¿Y sabéis qué estaba haciendo? ¡Darse el lote con Victoire! —Miró a los adultos y se sintió decepcionado por su desinteresada reacción—. ¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Estaba dándose el lote con nuestra Victoire! ¡Nuestra prima! Le pregunté a Teddy qué estaba haciendo…

—¿Lo has interrumpido? —preguntó Ginny—. ¡Eres igual que Ron!

Rose sonrió y tuvo ganas de abrazar a su primo con intensidad. Vio cómo Lily y Albus se emocionaban ante la idea de que Teddy, el "primo" Teddy, formara oficialmente parte de la familia y entre las risas de unos y los comentarios de otros; los minutos fueron pasando. Solo el fuerte silbido de la locomotora consiguió avisarles de que quedaban cinco minutos para que el expreso partiera.

Rose se acercó a su hermano y le dio dos besos y un abrazo.

—Te escribiré, a ti y a nuestros padres, todas las semanas. Lo prometo —le aseguró la pelirroja.

Luego se despidió de sus tíos y se acercó a Lily, su prima, amiga y confidente.

—¡Qué ganas tengo de que llegue el año que viene! —expresó Lily sonriendo—. ¡Por fin podré tener mi propia varita y estaremos juntas! Papá me ha hablado de muchas cosas…

—Sí, estaremos juntas —le aseguró Rose revolviéndole el liso cabello. Lily estaba hermosa con su cabello rojo, largo y liso; sus ojos almendrados del color de las castañas claras y sus labios jugosos cual fresa.

La pequeña de las Potter la abrazó y fue a despedirse de su hermano. Tocó el turno de sus padres. Su padre, un poco falto de tacto, nunca fue bueno con las despedidas y Rose se sintió reconfortada cuando sintió su fuerte abrazo y el susurro de su voz contra su oído.

—Cuídate, Rosie, y pásatelo genial.

Rose asintió y se dirigió a su madre, que tenía los ojos lacrimosos mientras le colocaba la túnica —sin ninguna necesidad, pues estaba impecable—, y le daba dos sonoros besos y un abrazo de oso.

—Escríbenos mañana. No importa en qué casa caigas, solo nos importa que tú estés bien —le dijo Hermione acariciándole el indomable cabello—. Será mejor que te des prisa. Papá ya te ha subido el baúl, cariño, no te preocupes.

Con los últimos abrazos y palabras de despedida, Albus y Rose subieron al expreso y buscaron un compartimento vacío desde el cual poder despedir, por última vez, a su familia. Un minuto después la estación se llenó del blanco vapor de la locomotora y el expreso de Hogwarts, una vez más, emprendió su viaje por los campos verdes y húmedos de Inglaterra. Atrás quedaba una etapa feliz, al amparo de sus padres, para comenzar una nueva y completamente desconocida.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Rose cuando el andé se perdió de vista.

—Un poco —reconoció Albus.

Rose observó cómo su primo intentaba domarse el azabache cabello sin mucho éxito. Era el mismo cabello de su padre y Albus solo hacía ese gesto cuando estaba nerviosa. El nieto desconocía que ese mismo gesto había sido hecho en innumerables ocasiones por el abuelo que nunca conoció, aunque los propósitos de James Charles Potter fueran diferentes.

—Aunque estáis aquí —dijo James abriendo la puerta del compartimento y entrando junto a Louis y Fred.

Rose sonrió a sus primos, sintiéndose como en La Madriguera, y se apegó a la ventana para dejarles sitio. Louis llevaba el rubio cabello un poco más largo de lo usual en él, cosa que a su madre Fleur le encantaba, pues le recordaba a Bill. Fred, con su pelo castaño, piel chocolate clara y ojos azules resaltaba entre todos los Weasley.

—¿Dónde están el resto? —preguntó Rose, sintiendo la ausencia de su prima Dominique, Lucy, Molly y Victoire; y Lorcan y Lysander.

—Los perdimos de vista al subir al tren —comentó Fred—. Hay muchos de los nuevos andando de un lado a otro, sin saber ubicarse.

Rose alzó la cabeza y observó la gente que pasaba por el corredor del tren. Algunos curiosos se detenían al observar los integrantes del compartimento y cuchicheaban. De repente, los nervios volvieron a hacerse con el control de su cuerpo y le bastó una furtiva mirada de su primo Albus para darse cuenta de que ambos compartían esa misma sensación.

—Ya os acostumbraréis —les dijo James, levantándose y corriendo las cortinas del compartimento; para resguardarse de las miradas de los curiosos—. Todos saben quiénes somos.

—Más bien saben quiénes son nuestros padres —intervino Rose, apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana—. De nosotros no saben nada. No somos nuestros padres.

—¿Qué más da? —dijo Fred poniéndose de pie—. ¿Os apetecen unas grageas y unas ranas de chocolate?

—Buena idea —dijo Louis mientras se repantigaba sobre el asiento y se llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca.

—Te acompaño —se apresuró a decir Rose, que de pronto sentía que le faltaba el aire en ese compartimento.

Ambos primos abandonaron la estancia y pese a los continuos traqueteos de la locomotora, alcanzaron el carrito de los dulces. Rose dejó escapar un hondo suspiro al ver la larga cola que se arremolinaba alrededor del codiciado carrito.

—Toca esperar —musitó Rose dejando caer el peso sobre uno de sus pies y cruzándose de brazos.

Un ruido ensordecedor alarmó a la joven Weasley y miró a su primo boquiabierta.

—¡Ah, no me mires a mí! —se defendió Fred con una pícara sonrisa—. Díselo a mis tripas. No he desayunado. Mamá no es muy buena en la cocina y hoy se le quemó el desayuno.

Rose rió y no tuvo más remedio que creer las declaraciones de su primo. Conocía por experiencia propia los talentos culinarios de la tía Fleur; no por nada sus primos Victoire, Dominique y Louis parecían animales devoradores cuando pisaban La Madriguera. Tío Bill tampoco era bueno en las artes de la cocina.

—¡Eh, tú! —dijo de repente Louis, irguiéndose tan alto como era, y llamando la atención de Rose que miraba ensimismada las delicias del carrito—. Nosotros estábamos primero.

Rose se giró y vio a dos muchachos de su edad. Uno lo conocía del andén, era el hijo de los Malfoy. Se fijó con más detalle en sus ojos y se asombró de que una mirada pudiera tener un color tan grisáceo. Al sentir que Malfoy se había percatado de que lo observaba, rápidamente centró la atención en el otro chico, sonrojándose ligeramente. El otro muchacho tenía el pelo negro como el carbón, un cabello que parecía sedoso y voluminoso, con algunos mechones que le caían sobre los verdes ojos. Toda su piel era tan blanca que Rose podría jurar que parecía translucida. En el semblante del moreno apareció una mueca divertida y elevó el mentón con arrogancia, mirando a su compañero Malfoy socarronamente y fijándose en el cabello rojo de Rose. Sabía que era hija de Ronald Weasley, héroe de guerra.

—¡Oh, altezas, perdonen! Scorpius —añadió dándole un codazo al rubio, que sonrió de medio lado—, ¿cómo se nos ha podido pasar por alto hacer la debida reverencia ante estos _Weasley_? Me he enterado de que sus padres salen en unos cromos de unas ranas de chocolate.

Rose enrojeció hasta las orejas y se sintió diminuta. Louis mantuvo el temple y se adelantó unos pasos.

—Me importa una mierda tus payasadas —soltó Louis—. Si quieres comprar, harás cola como el resto.

—Sí, y espero que me salga algún Weasley en el cromo que me toque. Sería un placer que me lo firmarais —añadió el moreno dejando caer el peso sobre un pie y retirándose un mechón de la cara.

Louis lo miró de arriba abajo, jugueteó con su varita, que tenía escondida en el bolsillo de su túnica; y finalmente optó por darse la vuelta y hacer oídos sordos a los mordaces comentarios de ese niño que nunca había visto en Hogwarts.

—Deben creerse los reyes del mundo —escuchó Rose, pero ella decidió mantener la mirada al frente.

¿Eso sería Hogwarts? ¿Viejas rencillas y confrontaciones? ¿De qué _mortífago_ sería hijo el muchacho del negro cabello y los verdes ojos? Ya había dado por hecho que su padre debía ser uno de los otros. Su forma despectiva de hablar, quizá la compañía de Malfoy. Todo los delataba. ¿Deberían odiarse antes de conocerse?

Apenas se había dado cuenta, sumergida en sus cavilaciones, de que la cola había disminuido y la simpática señora del carrito se dirigía a su primo y a ella para preguntarles qué deseaban. Nada más comprar todos los dulces que creyeron convenientes, se rodearon con tan mala suerte de que Rose chocó frente al pecho de Malfoy y el contenido que llevaba en sus manos cayó al suelo.

—Perdón —balbuceó la pelirroja, agachándose para recoger los dulces esparcidos por el suelo.

—¿No piensas ayudarla, Malfoy? —intervino Louis—. Estabas en medio, es tu culpa.

—Que mire por dónde va —dijo Scorpius. Esa fue la primera vez que Rose escuchó la voz del muchacho.

Tenía un matiz infantil, el mismo que tendría cualquier niño de once años; pero su voz sonaba dura, fría e indiferente. De repente, Rose se sintió más nerviosa al ver toda su mercancía tirada bajo los zapatos de un negro impoluto del chico de la fría voz. El que no se dignó ni a agacharse para ayudarla; aunque tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo, le dijo otra voz desde un rincón de su cabeza.

—¡_Accio_!

Rose miró asombrada como todos los dulces volaban hasta Louis, que con un movimiento de varita los metió en una bolsa y le tendió una mano a su prima para que se levantara.

—No está permitido usar magia en el expreso —dijo el chico de negro cabello—. Incluso para ti, Weasley.

—¿Sí? Ya ves lo que me importa —comentó Louis, que había aprendido a usar ese hechizo durante el último verano. Su madre le había enseñado y si por algo destacaba Louis Weasley era por su habilidad en encantamientos.

Rose se puso detrás de su primo para poder pasar por el estrecho pasillo. El muchacho de ojos verdes la observó con una sonrisa socarrona y le guiñó un ojo, en tono de burla. Scorpius Malfoy pasó sus gélidos ojos por su encrespado cabello durante una milésima de segundo y rápidamente apartó la mirada. Rose se sintió empequeñecida.

O

Rose Weasley había visto muchas fotografías de Hogwarts. En viejos periódicos donde el castillo aparecía medio en ruinas, en antiguos álbumes de fotos de sus padres, en recientes fotografías proporcionadas por sus primos mayores; pero nada de eso era equivalente con la imagen que se alzaba frente a ella cuando cruzaba el oscuro lago, donde solo se reflejaba la luna distorsionada, en las pequeñas barcas. El castillo era lo más impresionante que había visto en su vida. Podía jurar, sin miedo a equivocarse, que nunca jamás se borraría de su memoria las altas almenas recortadas contra en oscuro cielo tildado de estrellas. Podía vislumbrar tintineantes luces en algunas de las ventanas y vanos de la fortaleza. Todo el conjunto era tan maravilloso que su sola visión provocó que el murmullo de los nuevos alumnos cesara durante unos minutos.

—No es como en las fotografías —susurró, finalmente, Albus.

La joven Weasley solo pudo asentir. El viaje en barca transcurrió rápido y Rose cerró varias veces los ojos, con desmedida fuerza, para intentar capturar esa imagen de Hogwarts contra el cielo. Quería que fuera eterna.

Una vez bajaron de las barcas, fue consciente del aire frío que comenzaba a soplar meciendo las ramas de los árboles más próximos y en religiosa fila siguieron a Hagrid —al cual ya conocía y tenía un gran aprecio— hasta la entrada principal del castillo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, un hombre de estatura mediana, complexión fuerte y cara bondadosa los saludó a todos. Albus y Rose sonrieron a la par que meneaban sus manos en señal de saludo.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo el hombre abriendo sus brazos como en señal de acogedora bienvenida. Llevaba una túnica de un color granate oscuro con bordados en negro—. Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom, subdirector de Hogwarts. Seguidme.

Todos los niños agradecieron la invitación y entraron al interior de la fortaleza, resguardándose del traicionero aire gélido. Rose miró con ojos de asombro la decena de cuadros enormes que cuchicheaban ante la entrada de los nuevos alumnos, los muros de piedra donde reposaban algunas antorchas que proporcionaban calor y luminosidad al lugar; y las estatuas grises y solemnes.

—En breves se producirá la ceremonia de selección —dijo Neville, sonriendo para intentar transmitir tranquilidad a los estudiantes que parecían más nerviosos. Rose dedujo que debían ser hijos de muggles por la expresión aterrorizada de sus rostros, seguramente se estarían preguntando en qué consistiría dicha ceremonia y se sintió mal por no reconfortarlos y decirles que su papel se limitaba a ponerse un viejo sombrero—. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, este será vuestro hogar. Vuestros méritos serán recompensados con puntos para vuestra casa, mientras que cualquier desobediencia de las normas se sancionará con la supresión de dichos puntos. Hogwarts se compone de cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Yo soy el jefe de la casa Gryffindor. Todas las casas han producido notables y famosos magos; en vuestras manos queda la obligación moral de conservar el prestigio de las casas que componen Hogwarts. Esperad unos minutos, enseguida volveré y comenzará la ceremonia de selección.

Neville Longbottom abrió la gran puerta que, sin duda, conducía al Gran Comedor. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero durante ese tiempo minúsculo se oyó con fuerza las cientos de voces que hablaban y reían con tranquilidad al otro lado de la puerta.

Rose miró a su primo, quien se mostraba pálido. Ella pensó que quizá ofreciera el mismo aspecto. En un rincón, más alejados, conservaban en voz baja el insolente niño de cabello oscuro, Malfoy y una niña de cabello castaña, piel tostada y ojos gatunos. Más cerca de ellos, dos niñas parecían a punto de desmayarse y Rose creyó que si Neville tardara más, los ojos de las niñas caerían al suelo, salidos de su órbita. Parecían maravilladas por todo eso. No escuchó mucho de lo que hablaban, pero supo que debían ser de origen _muggle._

Poco tardó el momento de los nervios y agonías, porque Neville volvió a aparecer y los hizo ponerse en fila de dos en dos.

—¿Listos? —dijo mirando a los niños, que asintieron levemente—. No temáis, la ceremonia es muy fácil.

Y entonces la gran puerta de roble se abrió, el estruendo se detuvo y los niños comenzaron a cruzar el largo pasillo que separaba las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw bajo la atenta mirada del resto de estudiantes; que ya ocupaban su lugar en sus respectivas mesas. Rose buscó con la mirada a sus primos. Rápidamente localizó a James, Louis, Fred y Lucy en la mesa de Gryffindor. Un rápido vistazo le bastó para ubicar a Molly y a Lysander Scamander, gran amigo de la familia, en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Finalmente echó una última mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw para ver a sus primas Victoire, Dominique y al gemelo Lorcan Scamander. Notó que a su lado, su primo Albus hacía lo mismo.

Rose no supo cuánto tiempo tardó en cruzar el que, en ese momento, le parecía el pasillo más largo de su vida; hasta finalmente llegar al principio de la mesa de los profesores. En el centro, delante de dicha mesa, se encontraba el taburete con el viejo sombrero encima. Rose lo observó casi con veneración, pues eran muchas las historias que había escuchado de él. No se dio cuenta de que la directora de Hogwarts, una mujer de unos sesenta años, cabello del color de las calabazas y ojos miel, se puso de pie y habló.

—Bienvenidos a todos. A los viejos estudiantes, que una vez más reemprenden su educación; y a los nuevos. Sin más demora, que comience la selección.

Amanda Dippet, directora actual de Hogwarts, se sentó y Neville Longbottom se acercó hacia el taburete con un pergamino en sus manos. Todo el Gran Comedor enmudeció y Rose temió respirar demasiado fuerte, como si temiera que la sonoridad de su aliento alarmara a sus compañeros.

—Bell, Alice —dijo Neville con voz solemne.

Rose observó como una niña de cabello largo y castaño, ojos café, se acercaba temerosa al taburete, tomaba asiento y Longbottom le colocaba el sombrero. El silencio era intenso; Rose lamentó apellidarse Weasley porque eso le aseguraba una larga espera en un grupo de gente que poco a poco iría disminuyendo.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de la derecha estalló en aplausos y vítores al tener a la primera seleccionada para su casa. Mucha más tranquila, Alice Bell se quitó el sombrero y tomó asiento junto a sus nuevos compañeros.

—Bones, Lydia —dijo Neville y el silenció volvió a inundar el Comedor.

—Una tal Bones trabajaba con mamá en el Ministerio —le susurró Rose a Albus, necesitaba hablar. Sentir que su voz no se había roto.

La tal Lydia Bones fue la primera seleccionada para la casa de Hufflepuff. Poco a poco la fila de nerviosos alumnos fue disminuyendo. Rose pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, se enroscó un mechón de cabello en el dedo y lo hizo girar; se estiró la túnica sin necesidad. En su cabeza solo resonaban nombres y aplausos, y el suyo que no llegaba.

—Dursley, Melinda —dijo Neville tras que Margaret Brigth fuera seleccionada para Ravenclaw.

Rose miró inquisitivamente a Albus, que parecía sorprendido. Escudriñó a la niña cabello rubio ceniza, ojos verdes y nariz respingona. Sí, era su prima; pero hacía cinco años que no la había visto. Rose sabía que la familia paterna de su tío Harry no era muy cercana, aunque este y su primo Dudley mantenían una relación de fría cordialidad.

—Ni la he reconocido —murmuró Albus asombrado. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano James, que parecía tan perplejo como él—. Desde luego, a sus abuelos no debe de haberles hecho mucha gracia.

Rose asintió. Había oído hablar de la animadversión que los tíos de su tío Harry tenían hacia la magia y si esa era su nieta… Era innegable que se trataba de una de esas ironías del destino.

Finalmente, Melinda Dursley fue seleccionada en Ravenclaw y al pasar junto a Albus, para llegar a su mesa, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Albus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Para cuando un tal Alphard Hitchens fue seleccionado para Slytherin, Rose estaba que se mordía las uñas. ¡Todavía por la H! Si hubiera heredado el apellido de su madre, Granger, ya habría pasado todo su suplicio. No había pensado muy bien en qué casa estaría mejor; pero ahora esa duda comenzaba a resonar en su cabeza con mayor intensidad.

—Malfoy, Scorpius —dijo Neville.

Rose dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones. Notó un cuchicheo en el Gran Comedor que se le antojó desagradable tras la mención del apellido Malfoy. Scorpius parecía ignorarlo o al menos lo fingía muy bien. Se dirigió con la cabeza alta hasta el taburete y Neville le colocó el sombrero. Rose sintió una especie de curiosidad por saber si el hijo y nieto de un mortífago iría a la misma casa que parecía maldito. Un nido de magos tenebrosos.

Pero tuvo que esperar pues el sombrero se demoró en su decisión. Rose observó como el joven Malfoy se aferraba con más fuerza al taburete y aunque el sombrero conseguía taparle media cara, podía ver sus labios tensados. Finalmente emitió su veredicto.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Cuando Neville le retiró el sombrero, a Rose pareció verle un asomo de alivio en su rostro y Scorpius se dirigió a la misma mesa que lo habían hecho sus antepasados.

Una tal Jennifer McLaggen, seleccionada para Ravenclaw; y Cassandra Meadowes, para Hufflepuff; pasaron antes de que el chico de cabello oscuro, lengua viperina y que había acompañado a Malfoy en el expreso fuera llamado y Rose ubicara su apellido como uno de esos "malditos". No se había equivocado. Se produjo el mismo murmullo receloso, como si esos niños de once años, pese al paso de los tiempos, no fueran bienvenidos entre el resto de las casas.

—Nott, Jason.

Esta vez el sombrero no tardó mucho antes de enviarlo directamente a Slytherin. Nott parecía muy satisfecho con ello y fue a reunirse con Scorpius, que lo recibió con la primera sonrisa que Rose había vista en su casa. Se asombró del efecto de esta, pues sus facciones, afiladas, se dulcificaban y sus ojos grises se llenaban de una calidez que no había visto en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Poco a poco la fila de alumnos anhelantes por ser llamados fue disminuyendo y el Gran Comedor estalló en sonoros aplausos y vítores, al contrario de cuando eran pronunciados los nombres de los otros, cuando Neville dijo:

—Potter, Albus.

Hasta Rose se sonrojó al ver el revuelo que su primo ocasionaba. Muchos alumnos se levantaron para poder ver mejor. Albus se giró levemente y Rose le sonrió para transmitirle tranquilidad. Estaba segura de que Albus agradecería un poco menos de revuelo, pues sus orejas se habían puesto totalmente rojas.

Era el hijo del Elegido. El Salvador del mundo mágico. Todo Hogwarts sabía cuánto debían a Harry Potter.

Albus tomó asiento mientras Neville le colocaba el sombrero. Rose observó con atención e intentó que el zumbido del Gran Comedor desapareciera dentro de su mente. A los pocos segundos el sombrero gritó:

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Albus se quitó el sombrero y se lo entregó a Neville. Rose lo vio sonreír radiantemente y su primo, entre los mayores vítores y aplausos que había escuchado en toda la selección, se reunió junto a su hermano y parte de primos en la mesa de los leones.

Arian Rosier fue a Slytherin, Andrius Stonegrey fue a Hufflepuff y los nervios de Rose llegaron a un punto en que temió desmayarse. Sabía que su nombre estaba cerca y en medio de todo el Gran Comedor, solo rodeada por otros desconocidos, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Deseaba que todo pasara. Deseaba estar en alguna de las casas junto a sus primos. Deseaba…

—Weasley, Rose.

Rose tragó saliva y otro zumbido acudió al Gran Comedor. El apellido Potter era emblema del heroico Elegido. El apellido Weasley no se quedaba atrás; era de sobra conocido que era la hija de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, héroes famosísimos de guerra que junto a su tío ayudaron a destruir por completo a lord Voldemort. Al igual que Albus, Rose hubiera agradecido más indiferencia por parte del resto de los estudiantes.

Tomó asiento y sintió como el sombrero rozaba su cuero cabelludo y le tapaba la visión de cientos de jóvenes expectantes.

_Aunque otra Weasley, últimamente son muchos los que han pasado bajo mí._

Rose pensó que eso era una obviedad. Todos sus primos, excepto James, Albus y Lily; eran Weasley y habían ido a Hogwarts. No necesitaba oír eso del sombrero, quería saber su casa.

_Tu caso me recuerda al de tu madre. Sí, sí, eres extremadamente inteligente. Pero, aunque no lo sabes, estás llena de valor. Creo que tu lugar está en donde estuvieron ellos. Sin la menor duda_.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Rose se puso de pie de un sobresalto y casi olvida devolverle el sombrero a Neville. Tenía casa. Donde estaban la mayoría de sus primos. Donde habían ido sus padres. ¡Era Gryffindor! Feliz y radiante se arrojó hacia la mesa de los leones, que corearon _Tenemos a Potter y a Weasley_, y se sentó junto a su primo. Los nervios se habían quedado en el taburete.

Finalmente Alina Zabini fue seleccionada para Slytherin y la ceremonia concluyó. Amanda Dippet se levantó y todo el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. Sin embargo, Rose estaba tan cansada y emocionada que apenas le llegaban las palabras de bienvenida, las normas y procedimientos de Hogwarts. Quería comer y dormir. Entonó, una vez que la directora concluyó el discurso, el himno del colegio y rápidamente se puso a comer.

Una vez concluido el banquete, todos se pusieron de pie y los nuevos fueron conducidos a sus salas por sus respectivos prefectos. A la salida del Gran Comedor, los Gryffindor se encontraron con los Slytherin y Rose sintió que esa vieja rivalidad, los rencores y las cenizas del pasado estaban muy vivas. Muchos de sus compañeros miraron a los Slytherin con desprecio. Los Slytherin miraron con indiferencia, aunque Rose, observadora, pudo notar que algunos se sentían incómodos.

Antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor, el azar quiso que se volviera a dar de bruces con los ojos más grises que había visto. Esta vez simplemente se tambaleó y le sostuvo la mirada. Gris y azul. Scorpius, rápidamente, recondujo su paso y se perdió por la escalinata que bajaba a las mazmorras. Rose no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de esos niños que habían sido etiquetados como los "malditos" por acciones que solo podían conocer, en el mejor de los casos, por los testimonios veraces de sus progenitores o recortes de viejos periódicos.

¿Qué sentiría ella si su simple apellido fuera motivo de repudia? Cómo podría saberlo si era todo lo contrario. Y al igual que los "otros", ella tampoco tenía el derecho de ser etiquetada por algo que ni vivió ni conoció. Y ambos lo eran. Los buenos y los malos. El dolor de una guerra que aún no había cicatrizado.

Cuando Rose se metió en su mullida cama, corrió los doseles y se arropó hasta la barbilla; se propuso la firme determinación de no juzgar a los demás por un pasado que no vivieron al igual que ella no era, automáticamente, una héroe porque sus padres lo fueran. Era Rose Weasley y solo el futuro, incierto pero ineludible, diría quién era en realidad.

* * *

Es solo el comienzo, pero espero que os haya gustado y que haya sido una buena introducción. Por favor, dejar comentario pues me anima a seguir con la historia y los agradezco. Quiero saber si gusta, vuestras impresiones, etc.

**Review please!**

13


	3. NOTA DE AUTORA -NO CAPÍTULO-

Perdonad por el imperdonable retraso pero tuve muchos exámenes en el insti, trabajos que hacer y en semana santa apenas pisé mi casa (adoro semana santa).

La semana que viene voy a actualizar uno de mis longfics

-Atrapado en el pasado (un viaje en el tiempo atípico)

-El ocaso de los ídolos

Actualizaré el fin de semana (20-21 de abril), si no es antes. Para elegir qué fic queréis que actualice, he puesto una encuesta en mi perfil para que sean los lectores quienes elijan. ¡No os llevará ni dos segundos! Y según los resultados, ese fic actualizaré.

Espero vuestra participación y perdón por no actualizar, es culpa del insti, tengo muchos borradores hechos y deseando llegar a últimos cursos y el después (es lo que más me interesa). Espero sorprenderos.

Besitos.


End file.
